See America Right
See America Right is the eighth song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Jeffery Lewis in Tallahassee Turns Ten. It was first released as an EP, along with the songs "New Chevrolet in Flames" and "Design Your Own Container Garden." Lyrics I was driving up from Tampa When the radiator burst I was three sheets to the wind A civilian saw me first And then there was the cop And then the children standing on the corner Your love is like a cyclone in a swamp And the weather's getting warmer I was getting out of jail Heading to the Greyhound You said you'd hop on one yourself And meet me on the way down I was shaking way too hard to think Dead on my feet about to drop Went and got the case of vodka from a car And walked the two miles to the bus stop Got on the bus half drunk again The driver glared at me Met up with you in Inglis Thumbed a ride to Cedar Key If we never make it back to California I want you to know I love you But my love is like a dark cloud full of rain That's always right there up above you Hey! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It's a song about love, the love you feel for a person who can drink you under the fucking table. Takes its title from the Greyhound Bus Lines." -- 2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *"Usually when I say that this is a true story, I mean that it's about my own life. This is not about my own life. But I feel utterly confident that this is a true story. That there's some guy down there in Florida who remembers the one time that he found it necessary to go down to the bus station and say, 'I have, I have to go home, I have to go home, I only have twelve dollars,' and the guy behind the counter said, 'It costs twenty-two dollars,' and he said, 'I don't really have any way of getting the extra ten dollars' and had to stand there for a rather uncomfortable three minutes while the men behind the counter decided to cut him a break." -- 2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *"Well, I’m nowhere near the mic when that happens. It’s spontaneous, I think it was the only take where I did that though it was a while back so I’m not 100% sure about that. But I do remember getting through the 'it’s always right there up above you' with my headphones on and then whirling away and yelling 'hey' at about 45° angle from the mic, really loud, half bent at the waist in an incipient-mosh stance. So the mic is picking it up, but it’s not directed at the mic, and you end up with both whatever the mic’s directly grabbing at that angle plus a big room reflection getting picked up during that half-second where the drums and everything else except the palm-muted guitar ('chk-chk-chk-chk-chk-chk-chk') have dropped out. Later, several confused reviewers would call the album 'lo-fi' anyway, but producer Tony Doogan knows his business and did a spectacular job there in my opinion." -- Tumblr, on the "hey" at the end of the song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-06 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-11-13 - Opolis - Norman, OK *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2005-09-08 - Bar Bodega - Wellington, New Zealand *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-10-24 - Randy Bacon Gallery - Springfield, MO *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2009-02-04 - Steven Page Songwriter Panel - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-27 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON *2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-09 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-11-17 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain Videos of this Song *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2006-10-24 - Randy Bacon Gallery - Springfield, MO *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-02-04 - Steven Page Songwriter Panel - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA Category:Tallahassee songs Category:See America Right songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs